


love among the strawberries

by HereComeDatBoi



Series: you're the one that's making me strong [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Married Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Parenthood, adashi babies, farmer husbands, y'all know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereComeDatBoi/pseuds/HereComeDatBoi
Summary: “Sleep tight, sweetheart,” Adam whispered just before midnight. “And sweet dreams.”Shiro smiled against the pillows and pulled him closer.“Love you too, my sunshine.”
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: you're the one that's making me strong [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261916
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	love among the strawberries

At the Ahluwalia fruit farm, the four inhabitants of the little bungalow nestled in the western field went to bed early, as a rule; there were the cows to milk and drive to pasture not long after dawn, and then the goats and hens had to be tended to before the tenant farmers arrived to tackle the everyday labor of the farm with Adam's grandfather--who was every day of ninety, now, and somehow still bitterly reluctant to let anyone else till the strawberry fields when he had the strength to do it himself. Shiro often felt a sharp twinge of shame when he glanced out the kitchen window and saw the old man walking in front of the draught-bullocks, or even when he and Adam passed him by as they wrestled the nine white Khillaris into the thicket where they grazed in the mornings--but Adam saw no fault in his grandfather’s stubbornness, and made a point of telling his discomfited husband to say nothing about it. 

“We belong to this place, sweetheart, body and soul,” he said one evening, his high-boned face so plastered with mud from the riverbank that his white teeth glittered out of it like strung pearls in the moonlight. “And as for Dadaji, it’s been his whole life. He couldn’t leave it to a scatterbrain like me if his life depended on it.”

“But you’re not a scatterbrain,” Shiro protested. “And he could let any of the others do it if he didn’t want  _ you  _ to.”

“If you’d known me for thirty-five years, love, you’d know better,” Adam laughed, carrying an equally muddy Himeko into the boiler room for a bath. “Or if you knew what I was like as a ten-year-old, even. Thank Heaven you were spared that,  _ jaan-e-jaan,  _ and come help me.”

“I can’t imagine that you were so bad when you were little, sunshine.”

“Oh, I was,” his husband said airily. “Worse, even. I used to play down at the edge of the forest--there are tigers in it, remember?--and I took my aunt’s old gun in case one jumped at me, and a Halloween mask to put on the back of my head in case one came up behind me, since tigers usually attack from behind.”

“Why did you, Papa?” wondered Sonia, shaking herself out of the luxurious haze of her heated bathwater as Shiro scrubbed the grimy soles of her feet with a brush. “Didn’t you know it was dangerous?”

“Of course,” Adam assured her, lathering Himeko from head to toe in soap before rinsing a clump of earth out of her hair. “But there are beehives around there too, so I used to hunt for them and steal some of the honeycomb to eat on my way home.”

“Honey,” mumbled Himeko, already half-asleep in the cradle of her father’s arms. “Honey cake, Papa?”

“If you eat your dinner, you can have a  _ little  _ slice,” Shiro smiled, bundling Sonia out of her tub and wrapping her up in a towel. “Just one, so we can have the rest for our picnic tomorrow.”

And with that they went back to the house together, damp and clean with Sonia’s brown hands clasped in Shiro’s and Himeko nodding on Adam’s shoulder, where she promptly fell asleep with her face squashed against his neck. There was no more talk of honey, or cake, or tigers, or any combination thereof--the two small Shirogane girls were far too tired to do more than eat a little rice and curd with lentils, after which they were put to bed in the nursery with the three black cats snoozing at their feet as usual. Their parents watched them doze off and then retired to their own room, where they fell heavily onto the mattress and pulled the blankets up around their waists before kissing each other goodnight.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.” Adam whispered just before midnight, turning over to fling an arm over his husband’s back. “And sweet dreams.”

Shiro smiled against the pillows and pulled him closer. 

“Love you too, my sunshine.”


End file.
